Never Admitting
by xSapphireRainsx
Summary: Wendy thought she was just another girl in the crowd. Just another school president, debate team captain. Her ego was proud, but what would happen to her once she was saved by the man she secretly once loved and hated? Fluffy Candy. One-Shot.


_**Never Admitting.**_

Wendy was just another girl. She was on the debate team, class president everyone looked up to her. Everyone loved her. Or so she thought. Her ego was proud and a never fading smile of a plan that would sprout on her face. Then there was a day when everything she held so dear would crumble down. She would be saved by the man she loved and hated the most.

"I said, give me all your money!" This guy, dressed in black struck the side of Wendy's face. She stumbled back as a tear fell from a blue eye. Shaking, she couldn't talk she couldn't speak all she could do was shake her head. For this raven haired girl had no money for him to take.

"I d-don't have any!" She stammered more tears falling. Back she stumbled in the vast darkness. An alley that laid behind her beckoned her, welcoming in fear and danger as she was engrossed by the darkness. Followed by the men in black who were hungry for money and blood.

"Then you'll pay us with your body" The thugs ran the blue eyed girl against the wall. She who claimed she could beat up any boy, the girl who sent a teacher to the sun because she 'fucked with Wendy Testaburger' was against the wall with no hope. This usually brave and outgoing, very couragous girl was crumbling down like a wall hit by a giant wrecking ball.

"No, Please!" She cried as he ripped at her shirt with fire in his eyes. "Stop! Please!" More tears slid down her pale face, crystilized by the October moon. Not in a million years had she dreamed this would happen to a woman of her standered. Not once in a blue, October moon.

"She said, leave her alone" A husly boy with matted brown hair and soft brown eyes stepped before them. He sniffed and folded his arms. Leaving only his dark form and shadow before the bunch. Wendy, the girl with tears in her eyes, couldn't belive the sight before her. She knew this kid. But he wasn't just any kid, at least not to Wendy. But, this kid. How could she be certian?

"Man, is that Bruce Vilanch?" One of the men whispered to another. They started huddiling in a group leaving the girl bewildered. The boy who had been mistaken for Bruce, became flustered. His face filled with fury.

"You biatch. No, I am not Bruce Vi-lanch. I am Eric Cart-man. Get it right. You damn Jew." He spat at the thugs taking Wendy by the arm. "Come on, whore. Lets go, while they still think I'm famous. I wonder if they know the Coon? You know the Coon was a pretty cool guy." The kid and obvious fan of the Coon and named Eric Cartman growled. Wendy, who had no idea who this said 'Coon' was. She just couldn't shake the feeling that it was this guy, whom she hadn't seen since 8th grade. The same year his mother and him moved to Denver. Had they come back without her knowing?

"Fatass?" She whispered making a grin come onto Eric's face.

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned. But yeah, its meh. Aren't you happah to see meh?" He laughed his voice echoing off the side's off the walls in the Alley where they ran. She struggled to keep up as they ran faster down the alley, cutting a curve. She was sure they had lost them.

"Cartman? Well I don't know if I am. I mean you're a racist, greedy fatass. Who thinks only for himself and by himself. So, you tell me. Should I be happy to see you?" She said, a small sly smile creeping up on her face. Streaks of tears continuing to run down then dry. Truth is she was, she really was. At the beginning of 8th grade they started to date. But it was a secret seeing as her parent's didn't approve of him or his whore of a mother. It had been kept a secret. There dirty little secret.

"Of course you should be. I'm amazingly awesome. Not to mention they kickyassness. Plus I saved your tits back there." He nodded back to the scene of the action, the almost horrific scene that could have been. But wasn't, an for that she was glad. She scrunched up her nose and nodded.

"Yeah. I did miss you, fatass." She playfully punched his arm and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "So fucking much." She said, the tears coming down harder as she squeezed him back. He ran a hand through her hair attempting to calm her nerves that were high-strung. She was under alot of pressure. From being student body president to the captin of the debate team. The only time she got peace and quiet was at the library. That had closed at 10. There was a 30 minute bus drive home and a 45 minute walk. There had once been a libreary in South Park but it got torn down and mad into another mall the town didn't need. She had to go to the next town to study and work.

"Shutup. I know you did, calm your tits. I'm not leaving again don't worry." He pulled away from her hug. He had never been good with girls and there crying, sissy emotions. He would have called them when he was younger. Eric couldn't look in her deep blue eyes, or at her face. It would be too difficult and too awkward for him to take.

"Whatev-" He inturrupted her snarkiness with a kiss. He was getting mad, but hated getting mad at her. Secretly of course, but Wendy did stop talking. She had to admit that she was estatic about him staying. Nether of them would admit a word.

* * *

><p>AN: I was in a serious writing mood. But, heh. Sorry for this being so short, but I hoped you guys liked it.(: I absolutely love Candy. It may be my favorite pairing. R&R~!


End file.
